


free-spoken

by peppersnot



Series: HQ!! Hogwarts AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Veritaserum, i never write anything else for these two i wonder why that is, i wish i could :///
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersnot/pseuds/peppersnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gives Tsukishima Veritaserum, and apparently Yamaguchi's crush is not unrequited. What a fascinating sequence of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free-spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my [own headcanon](http://tsukkiyamaforthesoul.tumblr.com/post/113477317034/omg-omg-omg-ok-think-about-this-hogwarts-au-yama) at tsukkiyamaforthesoul! One day I will write Hogwarts AU for every HQ ship....
> 
> I still don't really like this but well. Enjoy?
> 
> For those who don't know, Veritaserum is truth potion.

"My friend here," Hinata said as he approached Tadashi at the Gryffindor table, followed by a frustrated looking Kageyama, "Has informed me of your predicament. I don't know if you know who he is - "

"I know Kageyama," Tadashi interrupted, a little (maybe a lot) confused. Of course he knew Kageyama, all the Gryffindor first years were in all the same classes. He also had no idea that Hinata even knew what the word 'predicament' meant, but well. Hinata put his hands on his hips and made a face that Tadashi assumed was meant to be wise and thoughtful, and it clicked to him that he was just trying to be high and mighty. Kageyama didn't look at all amused by it. Tadashi probably wouldn't have either, but it was a distraction, and he welcomed distractions whenever he was doing homework. Especially History of Magic homework.

"Yes, well," Hinata went on, slipping into the seat on his right, while Kageyama took the one on his other side. "Since you are our acquaintance, we have decided to assist you."

"Assist me," he repeated. "In what?"

"In adding zest to your menial romantic affairs."

"Could you speak human, please?"

"I mean," Hinata yelled, slamming his hands on the table, making nearby people jump and give him dirty looks. "I'm trying to spice up your love life."

Tadashi felt his face burn. People were looking. He could feel their eyes on him and some of them nearby were snickering. This was probably worse than the Howler his mom had sent him once. Or maybe not, but the embarrassment was still intense enough to make him want the ground to swallow him whole.

"M-my love life...?" He asked tentatively, racking his brains for a possible meaning to that. As far as he knew, he did not have a love life. He had a desperate crush on his best friend, yes, but that crush was also just as desperately, and very obviously unrequited, so the chances of that being what Hinata was referring to were slim. "I don't understand what you're talking about - "

"Yamaguchi," Hinata said, placing a hand on his shoulder, back to wisdom-mode. "You are a smart one - "

"And you're not," Kageyama interjected. Hinata chose to ignore him.

"You should know I'm talking about that gangly loser you're always hanging out with."

"W-what?" He was pretty sure his face was about as red as a tomato by now. "Tsukki and I aren't dating!"

"EXACTLY!" Hinata yelled dramatically, throwing his arms around him. His voice dropped to a whisper and when he spoke, Tadashi was glad he had had the tact to do so. "But you like him, don't you?"

What was this, embarrass Yamaguchi Tadashi day? He stared at Hinata, blinking rapidly to process the information. Hinata knew he liked Tsukki. And Hinata had just said that KAGEYAMA had told him that he liked Tsukki, which meant -

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone," Hinata said.

"Wha - how...?"

"Sugawara-san was talking to Daichi-san about it and I overheard," Kageyama supplied, and looked incredible confused when Tadashi stared at him in shock. Their SENPAI knew?!

"But the POINT," Hinata exclaimed, catching his attention again, "Isn't to tell you that we know; its to tell you that we're actually completely sick of watching the two of you pine after each other we have decided to help you out."

Tadashi blinked. He looked from one to the other and, realizing they were both completely serious, sighed and shook his head. "I don't need your help, but thanks." He turned back to his homework and had only picked up his quill again when it hit him. Slowly, he turned back around. "What do you mean 'pine after each other'?"

It was very obvious that Hinata had been trying to hold it in, because he grinned widely, looking scheming enough to make Tadashi wonder if this was a sign for him to pack up and leave before he did any damage - or any further damage, considering it was these two.

"He likes you, duh," Hinata said. "Even _Kageyama_ noticed, and _he_ has like the emotional intelligence of a teaspoon."

"I HEARD THAT, DUMBASS - "

"Well, it's true!"

" _I'll throw you out the window - "_

Tadashi sighed as they started bickering again and looked down at the scroll. He was supposed to write twenty inches to submit for tomorrow and he'd only written three so far. He had decided to ask Tsukki to help him later that night when everyone went back to their dorms, but now all he could think about was this new revelation. Tsukki liked him? Since when? _How?!_ It was absurd, honestly.

But if they were right, and he _did_...

No, it couldn't be. This was Kageyama and Hinata after all. They weren't exactly the smartest people in the school. Or their year, for that matter.

"Oy, Yamaguchi," Kageyama's voice jerked him out of his thoughts. "Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Tadashi laughed nervously. "I kinda spaced out. What were you saying?"

"We were saying, we have a plan to help you guys hook up!" Hinata said, and with a dramatic swing of his arm, placed a slice of strawberry shortcake on the desk in front of him. Tadashi stared at it. Strawberry shortcake was Tsukki's favourite food, everyone who knew him knew that. He never ate anything else for dessert.

"What exactly are you planning to do with this," he asked tiredly, looking at Hinata's brilliant smile and feeling slightly scared. For himself and for Tsukki. Whatever Hinata - and Kageyama - had planned, it couldn't be good. It never was.

"We made Veritaserum," Kageyama said, and nodded at the cake. "And put it in that."

" _What?!"_

"Yeah! And now you can just give it to him and ask him if he likes you and he'll obviously say yes because he obviously does and he can't exactly lie while being under the effects of this, so I mean, you know?"

Tadashi looked between the two helplessly. How was he supposed to get out of this one? He couldn't do that to Tsukki, that would be terrible. That'd be like deceiving him, wouldn't it? He really just needed some way to turn them down politely with a valid excuse because reasons of altruism and good manners were wasted on these two.

Wait a minute.

"You _made_ Veritaserum," Tadashi echoed. They nodded proudly and Tadashi sighed, more with relief this time than anything else - although there was probably a fair amount of bewilderment mixed in there too. "Do I have to remind you what you guys do during potions class? I'm not giving this to Tsukki, he'd die."

"I thought you'd say that," Hinata said, and dug around in his pocket to bring out a small glass bottle containing a bright liquid. "Yachi-san helped us with this one and it works."

"Yachi-san did." Frankly, he couldn't imagine Yachi doing something like brewing a complex potion like Veritaserum in her time when she could be studying. Finals were just a few weeks away.

"Yup," Hinata said. He poured a few drops of the liquid in Kageyama's glass, who glared at him before drinking it all in one gulp. "See, he's not dead!"

"That doesn't prove that it's Veritaserum!"

"Then ask him something."

"Um," Tadashi looked at Kageyama and shook his head. "Nah, I'll pass. I'll accept it's Veritaserum, happy?"

"Yes! Now you can give this to Tsukishima."

"Give me what?"

Tadashi almost screamed. Kageyama only jumped and Hinata did actually scream. Tsukki, who had just joined them at the table looked between them in confusion then shook his head and sat down. "Give me what?"

"This cake," Kageyama said, pushing the small box Hinata had brought across the table. "Yamaguchi made it for you."

Tsukki looked at it in surprise, then at Tadashi. He felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. Oh god, what if Tsukki figured out something was wrong? What if the cake tasted different? Tsukki wouldn't want to be friends with someone who put things in his food.

"You can _bake_?"

"Um." Tadashi bit his tongue. "I uh – “

"Aren't you going to eat it?!" Hinata yelled, kicking Tsukki under the table, recieving a glare as a response.

"I'm not hungry right now."

"But Yamaguchi worked so hard! At least _taste_ it!" he whined, and Tadashi slid down in his seat when he noticed people watching. From a far end of the table, he could see Yachi looking extremely uncomfortable as she kept looking their way and then shifting her gaze. Well. That meant Hinata hadn't been lying then. He looked back at Tsukki just as Hinata's complaining must have gotten too much, and Tsukki took a bite.

The three of them watched in silence. It _worked_. He'd actually eaten it.

"It's good," Tsukki said, swallowing.

"I know, right?" Hinata cackled and Tadashi pointedly looked anywhere but at up as he went on. "So hey, Tsukishima, I've wanted to ask you something."

"What."

"Do you..."

"...what?"

"Do you think you'd ever ask Yamaguchi out anytime soon?"

There was silence. Even people from other houses were staring now. Tadashi could see Kuroo Tetsurou peering over the heads of his fellow Slytherins, from all the way across the hall, to see what the response would be. This was so embarrassing, he wanted to just...run away into the ForbiddenForest and never return.

"No."

Tadashi's eyes widened. Oh. Well. That was...well, what else had he expected? Of course Tsukki didn't like him, he'd known that. But he'd gotten his hopes up anyway, and now he felt his eyes burn, and kept his eyes on his lap.

"But," Hinata continued, seemingly unfazed. "You do like him, right? In a _like,_ like way?"

"Yeah."

Tadashi's head jerked up so fast, he almost got whiplash. From his peripheral vision, he could see Hinata on his right, smirking in satisfaction, and Kageyama on his left, with a similar expression. There was a whistle from somewhere behind him, but all Tadashi could focus on was the sheer panic on Tsukki's face. He wanted to say something but Tsukki had gotten up and left the Great Hall before he could so much as open his mouth.

"See?" Hinata said, looking extremely satisfied. Tadashi stood up and collected his things, following Tsukki out of the Hall. There were a million things running through his head. Tsukki _liked_ him. _Tsukki_. Who he had had such a huge crush on since forever _liked_ him. Impassive, disinterested Tsukki.

Also that he'd practically tricked Tsukki into telling him that, but he wanted to shove that thought deep down because it wasn’t really a nice one. He’d apologize. Of course he would. He’d tell Tsukki what Hinata had done and that he _had_ tried to stop it –

But he hadn’t tried enough, had he? Tadashi smiled to himself bitterly. He was a terrible person. He had to find Tsukki. It didn’t take long. He ran into – or well, passed through – Sir Nearly-Headless Nick on the way, who gave him a wave.

“Well, if it isn’t the lad who’s usually with that glasses boy! I saw him go to the Owlery, just now!”

Tadashi nodded and muttered a thanks that he wasn’t sure Nick heard and ran as fast as he could to the WestTower. He had only made it halfway up when he bumped into Tsukishima who was coming downstairs. Tadashi looked up at him, red faced and panting. Tsukki looked equally red faced, although probably for a different reason.

“If you’re here to make fun of me or something, then save it. I don’t know why I said that.”

“You said it because Hinata put Veritaserum in the cake,” Tadashi said, breathless. He watched Tsukki’s eyes widen and looked at his feet. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything at the time.”

Tsukishima didn’t say anything. They stood there in silence, Tadashi three steps below, making Tsukishima look even taller than he actually was.

“Since you were practically forced to admit that you like me,” Tadashi began, cautiously. It felt weird to say it out loud. _Tsukki likes me_. “I think I should probably admit that I like you too.”

“I don’t want your pity, Yamaguchi.”

“It’s not _pity!”_ He cried, clenching his fists. “I would never lie about something like out of _pity_!”

“You had no issues with tricking me,” Tsukishima said, dryly. “How can I believe you?”

“I’m not even the one who tricked you. I tried to stop it, and then you ate the stupid cake”

“You said you made it!”

“I never said that! Hinata did!”

It was then that he noticed Tsukki had stepped down, so he was only one step ahead. Tadashi swallowed and looked at his feet. “I’ve liked you for a really long time, Tsukki,” he said quietly. “Even when we first met, when you defended me when those kids were making fun of my dad for being a Muggle, I knew I’d always want to be with you.”

He looked up then, and before he had a chance to say anything, Tsukki had bent down and placed a soft kiss against his lips. It wasn’t even a proper kiss, it was more of a simple occurrence of lip contact, but it had them both flaming red.

“Just so you know,” Tsukishima said, eyes gleaming. “My dad made me take Occlumency lessons.”

Tadashi blinked. “Huh?”

“I can resist Veritaserum.”

“…. _what?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr@candylit


End file.
